conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Allied States of America
Welcome Welcome to the discussion page of the Allied States of America, please feel free to ask and suggest anything. And also please note that the Allied States of America is not based upon this, it is purely coincidental that the name matches: http://jericho.wetpaint.com/page/The+Allied+States+of+America Signed ______________________ Discussions Right to Privacy "Right To Privacy: No, the government may know everything." Is that a joke, typo or did you actually mean that? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC) No joke, no typo. With a warrant the government can receive any and all information regarding anything. But a police officer cannot just barge in and ask any types of questions. Super Warmonkey 18:42, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Nice subject you have here. What would the Allied States Space program name would be?? NASA or something else?? Also you should put something in where California joins the Allied States of America. - Kdavis005 I am going to put one in, I haven't really started with the Space Program yet. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:35, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Status of Forces Agreement In the prime timeline, Japan is banned from keeping an army for external use, and the United States is responsible for keeping Japan safe from external security threats. In the future world timeline, this isn't really possible because the prime timeline US of A is now four separate countries, and the United States' army probably can barely defend itself, much less be the "International Peacekeeping Force" it is today. So in Future World, can I assume that the Status of Forces Agreeement and related Security Act are pretty much null, and the EFA can hold its own army? If I can't assume it through that line of reasoning, North Korea and South Korea are allowed to each have their own army, and I can assume that the EFA inherited those powers. In any case, I need to remilitarize East Asia. EDIT: tl;dr: EFA can has army, plzkthx? 05:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Woogers 05:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Well I don't see a problem with the EFA having an army, but I am sure the now four "United States(es)" can sign some sort of agreement to help in International Peacekeeping. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 08:49, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Kalifornië I pictured a more straight boundary lol. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 17:03, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I made it like that to 'kinda' fit with the lines of latitude. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) GDP You might want to check your numbers because it appears like something's wrong. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of I would not be surprised it something is wrong, I make up random numbers because I don't know economics :/ -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:12, April 12, 2010 (UTC) lol GDP Per Capita * Population = GDP. I think that's what you were missing. Capita means "head" so it's GDP per head. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:38, April 12, 2010 (UTC) So each person = $1? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:04, April 12, 2010 (UTC) No. Each person = Per Capita GDP. Say your per capita GDP was $10, and you had fifty people in your country, then your total GDP would be $500. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:11, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay lol, but I don't know how to generate my per capita GDP :P -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC) What's the total value of products and services made by the Allied States? Woogers(lol what ) 11:57, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Err... I have no idea, is there a way I can calculate it? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:15, April 13, 2010 (UTC) You can, but it won't be perfect. Add the GDPs of your eight states that aren't North California, then add the GDPs of the counties in California that you have. Halving California's GDP won't work because its GDP is south-leaning. Google can't help but so much. Woogers(lol what ) 12:49, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I will try Wikipedia :D -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:57, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Tiny nitpick Saviour isn't American English. Savior is. Woogers(lol what ) 14:44, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Eh... but both are right in the sense of "English"...? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:27, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Spell check would (and Firefox's did) mark it wrong, but yes, it is correct in British English. Woogers(lol what ) 15:31, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Guatemalan Immigration Hey SW, I'd like to know the current stance towards Guatemalan immigration to the ASA, due to the anti-illegal immigration bill of Arizona and the massive deportation of Guatemalans from the most of southern real-USA states (the ones with borders with Mexico). Maybe a meeting between Fortis and Gutiérrez-Stahl can solve the issue. Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Damn, I know nothing about RL USA, so I have no idea about this bill. Lets just say, if you have all the required stuff to immigrate to ASA (i.e. passports, a job, etc) you can come to the ASA. I will add extra things in a future article, such as: You need to know the anthem top-down; need to pledge as well. They will then become citizens after 5 years' stay in the ASA without longer than 6 months out of the country all together. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:30, June 11, 2010 (UTC) My error, I meant ILLEGAL immigration. Sir Spart Sparklbox 00:16, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't see this reply. Well, the ASA won't really appreciate people flocking here and stealing jobs/food etc etc. But if there is a dire need, refugee camps can be established. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:28, August 17, 2010 (UTC) This All the pages look retarded with this shat new theme. It takes the entire "Wikipedia feel" away. Repent. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:12, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I've already told you all the solution to this many times. (Hint: It starts with a M) Woogers - talk ( ) 16:43, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Manoco theme? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:05, November 3, 2010 (UTC) mfw no. PROTIP: It's the old Wikiped theme before they switched to Vector. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:19, November 3, 2010 (UTC) But the Wikia women said that we can only use this shit from today. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:26, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I've been using Monobook since I've been editing Wikia wikis. This still applies today. Change your skin in preferences. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:40, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh I see. Cool. This is a bit better. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:07, November 3, 2010 (UTC) This is shit, my theme changes to and from the new wikia look when it wants. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:15, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I like the updates that you did.. I'm surprised you don't mention the Allied States space program. Did they land a man on the moon?? Do they have a shuttle program?? Where is the Allied Space Center at?? - Kdavis005 Well, I haven't really gotten to that. I would assume the center is in Houstan, Texas, as there is already some sort of space thingy there (?). I will be getting to that sometime though. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:53, January 31, 2011 (UTC) This shit is pissing me off I've re-uploaded the state map of the Allied States two times, but I still see the old Satal_ASA.png on my page. What the hell is Wikia's problem? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:31, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Have you cleared your cache? Woogers - talk ( ) 14:47, December 8, 2010 (UTC) No, but how does that make a difference? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:26, December 8, 2010 (UTC) It works most of the time. Just hit ctrl+f5 on the page in question. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:32, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, seemed to have worked. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:41, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Some Things To Fix First thing I'm wondering is why you put up the name of the Allied States in all those different languages when English is the only language in the ASA. Second, for foreign relations, Everett recognizes the ASA as a sovereign nation but does not recognize Confederate Timothy Mac nor the Confederate Party as the real government. Everett recognizes the ousted Henry Fortis as the true leadership. Everett will keep its view like this until anyone from a party other than the Confederates is elected to office. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:56, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Actually, if the Allied States is anything like its real world counterpart, Spanish is heavily used there as well. German is also present, although not enough to be significant. Woogers - talk 04:24, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I just put it in all the major world languages. And lol. Fortis was voted out democratically and didn't even run. He's retired. But I will change it ASAP. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:49, March 7, 2011 (UTC) South America's new foreign policy Has you may have noticed, Grand Marshal Bolivar has been impeached by civilian petition. I plan to create a new Grand Marshal soon, and maybe, the huge, gaping hole that is foreign relation between our country can be filled. I think that this could add to the fact we have so much FWNG history shared, and besides, it would make alot more since if you think about it. If you say yes, then please tell me the kind of person your goverment approves of, and if no, then burn in everlasting hell. ^.^ Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 21:18, March 23, 2011 (UTC) My government approves of conservative leaders who (lol) would follow the Allied States and its decisions. Also someone who doesn't let other nations (apart from the Allied States) influence it. Basically, the ASA is greedy and evil. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:32, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :By the way, try to get xFire, it's useful for communication. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:33, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :xFire; dun work on mai computer (not even iFire...) Grand Marshal; Well... IDK, I was palnning to make a super-liberal, and conservatorianism isn't really my thing. But... apart from the convservatives, I think we can work from there, somehow... OH WAIT! I HAZ IDEA! Maybe the Grand Marshal will seem liberal, but what if I gave him a few conservative aspects (ie, No Islam Policies and to sweeten the deal, we can throw in the use of the SDN or the EMPA. Well? Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 21:38, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Well, my (current) government is conservative in the aspect of: Don't use WOW TECHNOLOGY THAT IS TOTALLY IMPOSSIBLE, or make an entire robot army. We use more conventional normal military power - humans (clones too, but that's the private sector). We don't do racist stuff etc etc. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:57, March 23, 2011 (UTC) lol Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:07, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure is mad and third-world technology in here. Woogers - talk 23:15, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Apparently EDS is impossible, while cloning and growing intelligent, educated human adults and training them for the military in a period of months is not. Cool story, bro. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:27, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I find cloning to be much more realistic and possible than a microrobot thing which measures your nerves and alerts the police when some sort of crime is committed. Cloning has been done, and I am sure accelerated growth has been done, at least with animals or plants. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 09:27, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Agree, sugoi monogatari. This is SCIENCE! not science. Woogers - talk 01:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Update The entire project will be updated during the December vacation. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:18, November 23, 2011 (UTC) WTF? Weak American tests are not Weak, Woogers. The Asians who say they got 100% on them and fill their college apps with lies so they can get into any school they want are. Also, Super Warmonkey, weren't you going to improve the Cascadian relation? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:30, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Canada Are you in control of Canada?Asia Asia 23:02, February 3, 2012 (UTC)Asia Asia :Yes, I am, but if you want specific territories, we can work something out. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 00:17, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Ignore Asia Asia. He is $100. I'm about to temp ban both of the accounts. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 08:26, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Tad bit of an overreaction, don't you think? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 09:11, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Nope. He floods the site with crap articles and then floods both FW and NRW with said crap articles, disregarding rules for both NRW and FW. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 09:20, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Mexico-ASA Relations Hello, I'm created Mexico as an nation for future world, and was wondering if you want ASA-Mexico relations good or bad. Enclavehunter 00:05, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, welcome. I think they should be good. It will develop more in time as we role play with each other. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 10:54, February 12, 2012 (UTC) YO PEEPS Alright, it's my turn now. I want to ask anyone and everyone to please highlight things about the AS you would like to see changed, or completely unrealistic things you'd like to see removed. If you plan on mentioning clones, take into account that cloning is a plausible and already developing science IRL etc etc, but do mention it anyway if you want. Take into account my military size, my economy (speculate), my population's happiness, anything at all. I need some criticism. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:20, March 21, 2012 (UTC) So this Allied States is a perfect country in every aspect? The first in Conworlds' history. How 'bout that? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:47, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Pretty cool, I agree! Congratulations on your utopia! Woogers - talk ( ) 23:08, April 1, 2012 (UTC) UTOPIA LOL?! If the ASA and Everett were real, everyone would be living in Everett. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:13, April 1, 2012 (UTC) No, actually. If Everett were real, I would be a citizen of Everett, and I wouldn't want to live there. I don't think I like any of the Future World countries, really. Everett is too libertarian, the Allied States is too conservative, and Cascadia is too liberal. I need something in the middle. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:19, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :I´m not sure that a place ruled by a teenager (without the control of a parliament) thinking that criminals should not have rights and denying the principle of "Innocent Until Proven Guilty" could be considered a libertarian nation. --BIPU 23:35, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hmm. You actually have a point there. We have no center countries... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:23, April 1, 2012 (UTC) VIA MEXICOOOOO!!! Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:24, April 1, 2012 (UTC) On a more serious note... your clone people need to eat, sleep, be educated, trained and supplied. You seem to not take that into account. Are they androids or humans? Clones of humans are still humans and require everything a human requires to become what it is. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:24, April 1, 2012 (UTC) They're humans, and afaik the US doesn't have a food crisis atm. I really wouldn't know. The ~2mil clones currently live North of Las Vegas at a semi-underground base. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:25, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Talking aobut clones I have a question. Clones or born "traditional way" they are HUMANS.. arent they? If the answer is yes, they are citizens with the same rights and obligations than any other people. I suppose you introduced clones as a way to create a "Star Wars-Clone Wars" type army. We can acept clonation as a valid technology but once acepted they are people as any other people of ASA.--BIPU 23:30, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but of course there need to be restrictions. They enjoy all basic human rights, but I can't allow them to vote, otherwise they will eventually become tools of a future president to remain in office. I also can't allow them to enter into any economic industry otherwise someone else might use them to drive the economy the way they want. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:33, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :I'm afraid it is a HUGE moral controversial.--BIPU 23:36, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :A person cannot miss what they never had. The clones will never feel oppressed or complain about their situation. They get military or law enforcement pay and can do whatever they want BUT vote. They are still allowed to raise issues with their Senators, they are allowed to take part in a political campaign (without getting paid or voting). -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:39, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::That's not right, they have minds of their own. Synthic 23:40, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::We aren't telling them what to think, are we? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:41, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :::But what if they need to voice their opinion properly? They will simply be ignored when it comes to passing legislation, as they cannot vote on a senator they believe is right for them. Synthic 23:45, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :::That's just how it is. They can follow the right channels if they think the Senator ignored them without cause. I can't give them the right to vote. It's as simple as that. If I do, the country is going down. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:49, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :: Are you thinking in sterilize the clones? Are you allowing a clone to be engaged with a "traditional born" ? And what about their childs? Are they "low righted" people like their parents?--BIPU 23:44, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :: The clones aren't "low righted" lol, it's a right which many people don't even use which I am restricting them from for legitimate reasons. The children aren't clones so the rules don't apply to them. Besides, not many women will want to have a relationship with a clone, so I don't expect the clones (who are all male) to be having children anytime soon. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:49, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Really?? It depends on who is the model!!!! lol It could be a good storyline about a clone loving the young daughter of a judge of the Supreme Court. And... if there are people claiming for the "humanity" of animals... are not parties claiming for clone rights in ASA?--BIPU 23:53, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Once I get around to making the Cloning article, I'll add clone rights groups. Americans love to protest for the rights of something or other! xD -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:56, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Import I plan on doing a massive update on the Allied States wiki in the future, per 3.0. I've tried to read up about it, but I am not sure I fully understand importing and exporting. How will I go about doing all this jazz? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:48, April 16, 2012 (UTC) What specifically do you need to know? Woogers - talk ( ) 18:56, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, I don't want to be moving article for article from that wiki to here, so what I plan on doing is updating all my articles there and then importing them here. I am not entirely sure how to do it at all. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:58, April 16, 2012 (UTC) , either list the pages, one per line or add whole categories, set options at bottom, make sure save to file. Download the file. Go to on the other thing, upload the file. There you go. It might not work if the articles already exist, which is why duplicating articles on two wikis is bad. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:06, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:16, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Turkicstan - ASA Relations What is the ASA's stance towards Turkicstan? Falloutfan08 16:16, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Neutral to good. Being close to the current war in the Middle East, Turkicstan is being monitored closely. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:30, April 27, 2012 (UTC)